<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg For It by brookeswritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269226">Beg For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings'>brookeswritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, most self indulgent thing ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot edging scene between Spencer and reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>           “Aw, princess, you’ve made a complete mess of your panties. Is this all for me,” Spencer asked mockingly as his hand slipped into your skirt. He started to rub your clit over your panties as you panted. An hour he had said when you guys had made the trip out of your apartment on one of his very few days off, instead the outing had lasted four hours, and Spencer had made it his mission to tease you the entire time.</p>
<p>            “P-please,” you gasp as his fingers begin to move faster, his mission to make you as desperate as possible was working because this was the first time in the thirty minutes that you had been home.</p>
<p>            “Actually princess, take off your clothes. I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to watch as you writhe for me and beg me for the privilege of orgasming,” Spencer said as he removed his hand from under your skirt and leaned back against the headboard, “go ahead (y/n), touch yourself for me.”</p>
<p>            You glanced at him as you got up from the bed and went to take off your clothes as fast as you possibly could, “please daddy, how would you like me to touch myself?”</p>
<p>            “Just pretend like I’m not here, touch yourself like I’m out on a case. Start slowly, then when you’re just on the edge of climax I want you to beg me and perhaps I will grant you permission.”</p>
<p>            Oh God, if anything was destined to make you wetter, it was your boyfriend instructing you on how to masturbate for his pleasure. Following those instructions, you laid back down and slowly started to rub over your pussy until you had worked yourself up enough to insert two fingers.</p>
<p>            “Daddy, it doesn’t feel as good as when you do it. Please touch me, I’ll do anything,” you whimper hoping that he would allow some relief, but you knew that he wouldn’t allow that to happen until you were thoroughly desperate for any sort of relief.</p>
<p>            “I don’t think so, slut. Rub your clit for me, I want to see you squirm for me,” he commanded. You followed through and removed your fingers and began to rub at your sensitive nub. You could feel your orgasm building up after the hours of teasing and lack of physical touch. Although, Spencer was not about to let you get that far as he took your hand away and thrusted himself into you.</p>
<p>            The feeling of Spencer thrusting into you with that damn chain dangling down into your face was enough to make you completely lose control. Enough so that when he went, “princess, do you think you need to come?” you almost responded. Even though you knew that whatever answer you replied with he would just twist it into more denial, so you just glanced up at him with your best puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>            “Aw, little one, you’ve learned so well,” he said, placing his thumb to rub circles against your clit. “You can go ahead and come now; you’ve been such a good girl so far. Taking daddy’s edging and begging so good.”</p>
<p>            With the permission, you reached your climax and the tears welled up from the intensity and your legs shaking with pleasure. Slowly slipping out of you, Spencer went to go grab a towel to clean up and to indulge you with cuddles afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to request anything or just say hi, my writing tumblr is @/catherineswritings :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>